An arrow blade, especially a broadhead used for hunting, must be razor sharp in order to be effective in establishing a clean kill. Even a one-time use of a blade dulls the blade, whether in a target, an object, or in game. Typically, the only recourse for a hunter is to replace blades. An alternative is blade sharpening. Blade sharpening is difficult, as the blades must literally be razor sharp. To accomplish this, the blades must be sharpened at an exactly precise and controlled angle, with an appropriate sharpening device. Sharpening an arrow blade correctly calls for removal of individual blades. Unfortunately, sharpening devices which do not provide the needed precision are inadequate. Additionally, sharpening devices not made of the proper materials result in uneven sharpening as well. Imprecise devices also cause undue blade wear and microscopic ragged metal edges. Additionally, any motorized device should be correctly shielded such than no metallic particles are ejected, particles which might injure a user.
The present apparatus provides a safe means for precision sharpening of arrow blades and other related objects in need of sharpening.
1. Field of the Invention
The arrow blade sharpening apparatus relates to sharpening tools and more specifically to an arrow blade sharpening apparatus which provides for safely in precisely sharpening a replaceable arrow blade or other similar object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior related art U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,933 issued to Longbrake 1973 May 22 teaches a sharpener for arrowheads. The sharpener is manual. The sharpener cannot provide the precision of the current apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,879 issued to Fletcher 1992 Oct. 27 teaches a broadhead arrow sharpener. The sharpener does not provide the precision nor the sharpening capability of a removed blade of the current apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,038 issued to Kenesky et al. 2000 Nov. 07 teaches a knife and broadhead blade sharpener. The sharpener cannot provide the precision of the current apparatus.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an arrow blade sharpening apparatus that provides for the advantages of the present arrow blade sharpening apparatus. In this respect, the present arrow blade sharpening apparatus substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, a need exists for an improved arrow blade sharpening apparatus.